Nuevo Comienzo
by nikkyie
Summary: Cuando las aventuras empiezan para los jovenes inexpertos, los ya veteranos en la materia comienzan sus propias nuevas aventuras, descubriendo lo que algun tiempo se quedo callado.
1. Seis Años Después del Inicio

**¡Hola a todos! Esta es el primer fanfic que estoy subiendo en línea y espero que les guste. La historia la estoy haciendo en varios capítulos mientras mi imaginación fluye, mantener el suspenso y por problemas técnicos de mi computadora. Les comento a mis futuros seguidores que pienso publicar aquellos fanfics que he escrito en puño y letra tan pronto como encuentre mis manuscritos y se me dé el tiempo (el cual parece que este ciclo univ. tengo). También que no me dedicare únicamente a los Teen Titans como lo hacemos la mayoría de los fanfictioners y que también estoy considerando la posibilidad de subir material propio que mi pequeña cabeza crea y no me deja dormir (Si es que se me es posible).**

 **Ps: si no eres como yo y leíste mi comentario de arriba déjame un comentario con respecto a mi intro**

 **No soy propietaria de los derechos de autor de los Teen Titans ni de ningún personaje que cite en esta historia.**

 _ **Apto para todas las edades (K/APT)**_

 _ **-Seis años después del inicio-**_

No se cómo paso, todo paso muy rápido. Un día éramos conocidos, trabajábamos en la misma torre; al año, deje de verlo como un chico estúpido y nuestra amistad comenzó a crecer con el paso de los meses.

Los años pasaron volando y sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos dejado de ser aquellos adolecentes que podían hacer lo imposible salvando a toda la ciudad que nos rodeaba y, en algunos casos el mundo. Ya todos habíamos madurado.

Dejando atrás nuestra adolescencia, nuevos jóvenes inexpertos llegaron bajo nuestra tutela con el mismo espíritu que teníamos nosotros cuando recién empezamos. La gran torre que una vez solo fue habitada por cinco adolescentes incomprendidos, hoy se veía llena de varios de ellos guiados por cinco adultos aún incomprendidos.

Desgraciadamente la torre parecía muy pequeña para tantos de nosotros por lo que el grupo de Vic se mudó a una nueva torre, un tanto más pequeña pero con un gimnasio mejor preparado. Vic nos deja utilizar el gimnasio con frecuencia para poder entrenar a nuestros equipos.

Pero dudo que eso sea de las cosas que quieran escuchar.

"¿Rae, puedo pasar?"

Aquella voz ya familiar penetrando por mi puerta aún cerrada, me despertó de mi transe.

"Puedes pasar BB."- Le admitiéndole la entrada a mí cuarto.

Seis años han pasado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos cuando Dick nos recluto para crear este equipo que por hoy es bien conocido.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"- Le pregunte mientras me paraba y me ponía mi capucha.

"No, solo vine para chequear como ibas, o si necesitabas algo"- Me respondió con la voz temblorosa.

"Por ahora estoy bien; ¿a qué hora dijo Nightwing que era la reunión de los 'tutores' de hoy?"

"Falta aún un par de horas para ello."- Dijo mientras volteaba la mirada a una esquina y ponía su mano en la nuca. "Bueno, te dejo seguir con tu meditación."

"Gracias."

Lo sentí caminar hacia la puerta aún abierta mientras me volteaba a mi ventana y tomar de nuevo mi postura de meditación.

"Rae"- Dijo tras frenar al lado de la puerta. – "Estas linda el día de hoy." – La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y la sorpresa de esas palabras me dejo los ojos bien abiertos.

Puedo decir que ya llevo un tiempo percibiendo que las emociones de Changeling hacia mí han cambiado. Sé que he de haber percibido emociones que se asemejan pero hay algo en las de él que las hace a la vez tan diferentes de las ya percibidas antes.

 **Eso es todo por el momento, lo siento si te deje con ganas de más. Prometo de hacer lo posible de subir el próximo capítulo pronto (si llevo 2 meses sin subir nada, grítenme en los comentarios** **) y déjenme sus opiniones abajo.**

 **Me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nikky**


	2. La Reunión

**Bueno, Hoy empiezo a escribir con la casa llena de niños. Mi hermano invito a los suyos mientras mi mama sale con las otras madres a "des estresarse".**

 **Ni la serie ni los comics de los Teen Titans me pertenecen. Los derechos de autor están reservados a DC Comics.**

 _ **\- La Reunión-**_

"Bueno chicos"- inicia Dick la reunión de los veteranos muy seguro de sí mismo- "Actualmente cada uno cuenta con un promedio de 3 pupilos, lo que es un buen indicio..."

A Dick se le dio por empezar a hacer este tipo de reuniones cuando nuevos chicos con poderes (meta-humanos, alienes) y/o de grandes habilidades comenzaron a surgir y decidimos guiarlos con el consentimiento y apoyo de la Liga. De esta forma lo que alguna vez fue un grupo de adolescentes rebeldes, hoy parecía una escuela de héroes.

Dick seguía hablando de cómo estaba la situación actual del equipo y como debería ser en un futuro no muy lejano entre otras cosas que siempre decía al inicio de cada reunión, consumiendo así veinte minutos de nuestras vidas.

Ya era claro de por sí que ninguno de nosotros le prestaba atención. Las emociones de Kori por su amado cambiaban a cada inicio de las reuniones y se entretenía haciéndose la manicura a cada reunión. A Vic le perdía por completo. Al inicio este me preocupo un poco ya que creía que tenía algún problema de ciborg, pero, un día después de una de las miles reuniones, me aclaró que se desconectaba y entraba en la web para distraerse con trabajo u observar a los pupilos mientras no estábamos presentes.

Mi tercer caso me alteraba de una manera diferente a la de los dos primeros. Aquella emoción del metamorfo, que alguna vez fue la de buenos amigos, poco a poco iba cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Cada vez iba tomando una faceta más complicada, más enredadas, más agitadas. Ha habido varias veces que he intentado hablar con él pero siempre hay algo que me interrumpe. Algunas veces es la alarma, otras los chicos que comienzan a discutir y hay que separarlos, incluyo también los horarios de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de Vic como también ambos aprovechaban para ponerse al día en su amistad (por medio de competencias de video juegos). Por último, cuando he logrado pararle para discutir un rato, sus emociones se agitan de nerviosismo y sale disparado.

He llegado a creer que hay algo de mí que le ha estado fastidiando en los últimos dos años. Sí, los últimos dos años. Y nunca me ha dejado acercarme para poder discutir del tema, llevándome a creer que mi mejor amigo me odia y quiere terminar nuestra relación.

Debido a mis poderes, he debido de controlarme y aparentar que todo seguía su curso normal, como cuando recién empezábamos, solo que esta vez era lo opuesto.

Ya estaba harta de esta situación y no poder hablar con mi mejor amigo de las cosas que solíamos discutir antes. Decidí enfrentármele hoy. Si no lo hacía, era muy probable que Furia despertase y nos hicieses la vida imposible a todos.

"Bueno,"- Dijo Dick despertándonos del trance que nos llevaban sus primeras palabras- "la situación de nuestro progreso en ayudar a todos aquellos jóvenes, he decidido que es tiempo de graduar a uno nuestros primeros aspirantes para que nos ayude con el entrenamiento de los nuevos que están por llegar."

"¿Pero quién podría ser aquella persona?"- Pregunta Kori – "La mayoría de los primeros aspirantes fueron del extranjero para que nos ayuden a proteger las otras regiones"

"Concuerdo con Kori, viejo." –Dice Vic – "los equipos están formados y bien distribuidos. Los cálculos que había hecho con anterioridad para formarlos los mantiene equilibrados en poder como eficacia y compañerismo"

"El plan de Nightwing no es desordenar los Titanes ya ubicados"- los interrumpí – "es darle a uno la posibilidad de mostrar a los demás hasta donde sus habilidades le pueden llevar por medio de un embajador."

"Uhm…"- Se quedó un corto tiempo en trance Dick mientras analizaba mis palabras- "Eso es más o menos a los que me dirigía."

Gar se rio de la expresión que hizo Dick.

"¿A quién propones poner al frente?"- Pregunta Gar.

"Al único que le veo y capacitado es a Kid Flash."- Contesta Dick.- "En mi última reunión con la Liga donde estuvimos discutiendo de las progresos y avances que habíamos logrado en el mundo, les comente de los rápidos progresos de Kid y concordamos que ya era hora de darle un poco más de poder en el grupo, pero sin soltarle tanto la correa."

"¡¿Estás diciendo que le demos pupilos a el más inquieto de todos?!" – Le interrumpe Gar.

"Es cierto que es el más inquieto de todos," – Comenta Vic- "pero es un chico muy prometedor y ha sobrepasado las expectativas que todos teníamos de él."

"Exacto"- Retoma la palabra Dick-"La Liga comento lo mismo que ustedes. También consideraron que dándole algo que le ocupe el día, nos ayude a todos y a él con su perjudicial comportamiento."

"Kori, hay algo que te fastidia de esta situación ¿no?"- Le dirijo la palabra a la alienígena de ojos verdes.

"No es que el chico me caiga mal, pero me da mala espina toda esta situación."

"Es por eso que nosotros seremos los árbitros de Kid." – Declara Dick- "El hecho de soltarle la correa es darle más responsabilidades pero dosificada y guiada. Hay que verlo como la posibilidad de ir formando a los futuros líderes de los Titanes. Un día de esto nos puede pasar algo y los más inexpertos pueden perder el rumbo. También está la posibilidad de que nos asciendan a la Liga."- Hace una pausa para retomar el aire- "¿Esta bien explicada y aceptada la nueva faceta por la cual vamos a pasar?"

"Si"- Respondimos al unísono.

"Bueno chicos, doy por terminada la reunión de hoy."

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa. Vic y Gar caminaban hacia la puerta discutiendo de video juegos. Dick y Kori se quedaron atrás coqueteando.

Seguí mi camino a la puerta. Gar y Vic ya estaban en el pasillo cuando yo llegue a la puerta.

"Gar"- Le llame interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con Vic mientras salía al pasillo.

"Uy, ya te atraparon Beasty." – le susurra el gigante a su amigo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas. "Bueno, ya me voy de camino. A los chicos les toca un duro entrenamiento hoy de castigo."- Dice en tono alto como queriendo camuflar sus primeras palabras.

Ante todo esto, yo estaba parada en el medio del pasillo levantando una ceja debido al comportamiento de los chicos.

Vic se despide de nosotros dos y de los chicos que estaban en la sala mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

"Tenemos que hablar"- Le dije a secas al chico verde que se quedó parado nervioso al frente mío.

Me encamine a las escaleras para poder ir al tejado de la torre y tener mayor privacidad. El Metamorfo me seguía de cerca mientras lo guiaba.

 **Bueno Chicos, con esto concluyo este capítulo. Los niños siguen afuera de mi puerta haciendo bulla** **. Si bien parece algo lento, es porque considero que la historia tiene que fluir tanto en la parte del romance como todo lo que sucede alrededor de los personajes.**

 **Lo más probable es que siga con el próximo capítulo ahorita ya que la inspiración esta en alta, pero no prometo subirlo para mañana.**


	3. La Charla

**Lo siento mucho chicos por mantenerlos en espera. He estado literalmente llena de trabajos de la universidad y mi horario no ayuda mucho. Por fin el otro día terminé uno de los más grandes trabajos que nos dieron pero aún me faltan otros miles T.T. Pero no estoy aquí para darles mis lamentos, estoy aquí por este último capítulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Caro por darme su sincera opinión de mi fanfic y ayudarme con pequeños errores que se me escapan por ahí.**

 **Me he dado cuenta que en el capítulo anterior y este llamo a una de las emociones de Raven como** _ **Furia/Ira**_ **, los cuales son sinónimos.**

 **La serie de los Teen Titans y los personajes del fanfic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Aquí les dejo el capítulo:**

 _ **-La Charla-**_

Llegamos al techo en menos de cinco minutos sin haber intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Ambos manteníamos aquella distancia desde que terminó la reunión. Caminé hasta casi llegar al borde de la torre, esperando escuchar la puerta de las escaleras cerrase detrás de Gar. Ya no tenía a donde huir o algo que le salvase de tener esta conversación.

"Gar"- Me dirigí a él mientras me volteaba para darle la cara.- "¿Eres mi mejor amigo o estás tratando de terminar con nuestra amistad?"

El más joven de los veteranos se quedó perplejo ante mi pregunta.

"No"- Respondió finalmente. Le sentía un poco asustado ante toda esta situación.

"¿Entonces, podrías decirme que es lo que te ha estado pasando en estos dos últimos años?"

"Nada,… es que… yo…"

"Gar, no necesitas fingir ante mí que no te pasa algo. Sabes muy bien que puedo leer las emociones de las personas como si fuesen libros. Las tuyas han estado alteradas en los últimos años."

"Rae, no es algo para lo cual tienes que alterarte."

"¡Gar!" – Le grite tratándole de transmitir mi desesperación.- "¿Es que acaso ya no soy tu amiga para que no puedas confiar en mí? ¿Hay algo de mí o que haya hecho que te haya disgustado?"

"Rae"

"¡¿Por qué de la nada estás tan indiferente conmigo para no confiar en mí?!"- Sentí como poco a poco _Ira_ se escapaba de entre mis dedos.

Al no solo poder percibir las emociones de los demás, si no me controlo, llego a alterar las emociones de quien esté cerca. Siendo solo Gar y yo aquí arriba, si no me controlaba, los inexpertos de nuestros pupilos se tendrían que enfrentar a los dos demonios que dormían dentro de dos de sus tutores.

"¡RAE!"- Grita BB mientras se retuerce del dolor que le provocaba cada vez que la bestia quería salir.

Sin embargo, lo vi con mis cuatro ojos, correr en mi dirección. Veía como el dolor se le hacía cada vez más insoportable. Pero eso no le detuvo.

Changeling se acerca a mí; me levantaba del suelo e Ira luchaba por ganar el control total. Gar me coge de los hombros con sus manos en medias metamorfosis tratando de volverme a anclar en el suelo y despertar.

"¡RACHEL!"- Gritó una vez más logrando detener a Ira.- "No es así. Eres la persona más importante para mí. La única que me entiende por completo."

Logre retomar el control de mí volviendo a pisar el suelo y logrando calmar los genes de mi compañero que lo transformaban en aquella bestia. Él me abrazó tan pronto como pudo.

"No soportaría perder tu confianza."

De repente un rayo amarillo detuvo su camino a nuestro constado.

"Wow, siento interrumpirlos chicos…"- Dijo Wally desviando su mirada de nosotros. Gar me seguía abrazando. – "Sentí una fuerte presencia en esta dirección desde la casa de mi tía y vine lo más rápido que pude"

El metamorfo me soltó y se volteó a ver el speedster.

"Llegas en buena hora chico,"- Le dice a su pupilo acercándose a él- "Nightwing te estaba llamando"

Gar le puso la mano en el hombro y lo guio a la puerta detrás de nosotros. Otra vez nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por uno de los nuestros. Ambos chicos eran muy cercanos, no solo porque eran tutor y pupilo, pero la hiperactividad de ambos fue un factor crucial para ponerlos juntos y se gasten las energías entre sí.

Veía como Changeling se alejaba lentamente con Kid. Las emociones de ambos me llegaban como olas: las más fuertes eran demasiado entusiastas, las segundas eran más ligeras como algo aliviadas. Con el rabillo del ojo les seguí los movimientos. Logre ver al más alto de los dos voltear en mi dirección. Sentí como su sonrisa y su mirada se dirigían hacia mí, tratando de disculparse con esos ojos de cachorro que siempre pone en situaciones como esta. Sonreí a mí misma mientras y atravesé el suelo para dirigirme a mi cuarto mientras regresaba mi mirada a los dos chicos. La mirada de BB cambió a asombro y su mandíbula se soltó.

Llegué a mi habitación por el techo. De por sí me sentía algo relajada. Me acerque al librero y cogí aquel marco que reposaba ahí con una foto de nosotros juntos dos cuando teníamos 16-17 años. Me senté en mi cama sin soltar el cuatro y lentamente me eché posando el cuadro sobre mi pecho. En mi cabeza solo le daba vueltas a aquellos momentos de la conversación que acababa de tener con Gar. Poco a poco caía dormida cuando la alarma interna, que en mi opinión remitía a un colegio, me sacó del trance. Puse el cuadro en mi mesa de noche y me dirigí a la puerta.

 **Bueno chicos espero poder encontrar más huecos próximamente en mi horrario (horrible/horario) y que los trabajos se aligeren (a quien miento, nunca lo hacen, solo empeora)**

 **Hasta la próxima (sigo manteniendo mi promesa de 2 meses)**

 **Nikky**


End file.
